There is known a technology for selecting a printer for performing printing, according to the position of a user when the user issues a print instruction. For example, in related-art, a server uses an IC card, which a user carries, to manage entrance and exit of the user, thereby grasping an area (a conference room, a living room, or the like) where the user is positioned. When receiving a print instruction from the user, the server selects a printer disposed in the area where the user is positioned or in an area close to the area where the user is positioned, and performs control such that the corresponding printer performs printing. As a result, the user can cause a relatively close printer among a plurality of printers to perform printing.